They All Lived Story 52: What Blood Tells
by LadyWordsmith
Summary: Fall of '70. Edward, Alphonse, and two of their sons head to Xing on an alchemy research trip that gets them involved in international politics yet again.
1. Chapter 1

**August 4****th****, 1970**

Ethan dropped wearily down on the couch, falling into his usual dent in it with a sigh of relief. It had been a good day of work, but a trying and busy one. Wall-to-wall patients all day long, including several unenthusiastic children, a stubborn old man, and then an afternoon spent in alchemical treatments. All he really wanted was a nap and enough energy to get rid of his own headache.

His stomach growled viciously, but he was too tired to go to the kitchen and feed it. Four pairs of feet on the stairs –two human, two canine– were the only warning he had before Eamon, Lily, and Brigitte ran into the room. "Daddy, you're home!" Eamon grinned and tackled him on the couch with a hug.

_Oof. _"Hey there," Ethan smiled through the grunt and gave his son a big bear hug. "Careful big guy!"

Eamon laughed and backed off. Lily's hug was –blessedly– less of an attempt to squeeze Ethan insensible.

"So what are you up to?"

"We're going to go play ball with Brigitte," Lily held up the blue rubber ball that Brigitte was staring at with longing, her little while tail wagging like crazy.

"Then you'd better get to it before she explodes with excitement," Ethan suggested.

All three young things vanished out the back door onto the deck and Ethan closed his eyes. Maybe now he could get that nap.

"Ethan?"

Or not. Ethan cracked one eye and looked up at his wife who stood above him, most of her hair up and back except for her bangs; in that cute professional look she wore to work. She was still wearing one of the straight-line skirts and blouses she wore to work as well; this set in whites and pale greens with a subtle pattern to the skirt that looked like cherry blossoms. "Yes?"

She smiled and sat down next to him, perching on the thin strip of couch between him and the edge. "Long day, huh?"

"Excruciatingly."

Lia bent over and kissed him. "Anything I can do to help you feel better?"

Tired as he was, Ethan couldn't resist. "Wouldn't mind finding a hot school teacher in my bed."

"But you do that every night," Lia poked him lightly in the chest.

Ethan grinned. "Yeah I know. I'm sure your students are horribly jealous." What high school boy wouldn't have a crush on a hot, young, blond teacher?

"Come ask them sometime," Lia chuckled. "Nothing like uncomfortable squirming to improve classroom morale."

"Your class must love you." Ethan could just imagine how that would play out. He doubted teenagers had changed must in the past decade or so. Well, a bit more. He'd turned thirty-three last month. "I'm just glad we have plenty of time before Eamon and Lily are that age."

"Thank goodness," Lia smiled. "Though still not as far off as it seems. Don't forget, pre-school starts at the end of the month."

His kids were old enough to start school. Well, they _were_ four-and-a-half. Still, it was a slightly scary prospect. "Is it just me, or did a few hairs on my head just turn gray?"

"You're hallucinating," Lia assured him, her fingers playing with his long bangs. "If anything, they're just turning a lighter gold."

Ethan grabbed her hand. "Very funny." His stomach growled again.

"I think that's my cue to change clothes and start making dinner." Lia kissed him again and took back her hand. "I need that to cook."

"Well….I guess I can let you have it back, temporarily."

Lia vanished upstairs and Ethan closed his eyes. He could still catch a cat nap.

_ Bbrrrriiinnnnngg._

Ethan dragged himself back off the couch and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Ethan!" Will's voice came enthusiastically over the line. "Have I got an offer for you."

"An offer?" Ethan leaned his back against the wall.

"How'd you like to go to Xing?" Will continued. "I finally got permission from the Tsen Clan and the Xingese Government to visit the ancient temple in Kauta Province!"

Ethan brightened up immediately. He knew Will had been trying to get access to that particular national shrine for a couple of years. It was known to have several very old texts about alchemy within its library. "That's fantastic!" Wait… "You want me to come?"

"That's what I just said," Will laughed. "It won't take more than a couple of months, and I got permission to bring a small research team. I figured you, Dad, and Uncle Ed would like to come with me."

"Well of course I would!" Ethan replied. A trip to an ancient temple in Xing for alchemy research... how could he pass up the opportunity? Outside, squealing giggles and laughter and barking caught his attention. Oh, wait… there was the kids, and work… and everything else in his life.

"I hear the hesitation," Will accused, though he chuckled. "Ren told me to expect it. Look, talk it over with Lia and get back to me. I don't have to call and verify who I'm bringing for a couple of days. We'd leave next week."

"I will," Ethan promised. "I'll let you know what she says."

"Great. Talk to you later!" Will said before hanging up.

"What who says?"

Ethan looked over at Lia, who was back downstairs in more comfortable clothes, looking at him suspiciously.

Ethan sighed and smiled. "What you would say if I told you that Will got me in on a once-in-a-lifetime research trip to Xing?" He quickly outlined the details before she could cut in.

Lia listened patiently until he was finished. "You're right, it does sound fantastic. You really want to go don't you?" The look in her eyes told him she knew his answer.

"It would be a great opportunity," Ethan pointed out. "And…"

"And somebody needs a little adventure." Lia chuckled and stepped forward, giving him a hug. "It does sound like a great trip, Ethan. Especially with your father and Al along. It makes me wish I could come too." Impossible, though, given the school year would begin before there was any chance of getting home.

"I wish you could too," Ethan replied, hugging her back. "We had some good times in Xing."

Her hug tightened. "Yeah well… don't have another near-death experience while you're gone."

"Does that mean I can go?"

Lia looked up at him. "Yes, you can. I'm sure you will have a fantastic time."

"I love you." Ethan kissed her enthusiastically. He would miss his family, of course, but other than trips to Resembool, and a couple of South City visits to her parents, they hadn't been anywhere since Lia first got pregnant with the twins. _I guess maybe a little wanderlust _is _genetic. _

**August 12****th****, 1970**

"You know, I remember when you wouldn't see a train through here more than maybe once a week," Edward commented as he stood on the Resembool station platform.

"And now there's two coming through in opposite directions within an hour of each other. How strange," Winry chuckled.

"Do you have to say it like that?" Ed complained as he looked down the tracks.

"Make you feel older?" She asked more softly, smiling sideways at him.

Ed didn't meet her eyes. "Maybe."

"Well it's convenient anyway," Trisha chuckled. She and Roy stood beside them on the platform, suitcases sitting by their feet, ready to go home after a summer of alchemy training.

It had been enjoyable having them both in Resembool. Ed had worked them hard, and was satisfied with their results and progress. He hoped they were. Though Ed was just glad Roy seemed to have his grand_mother_'s common sense. Otherwise he'd have had more reservations about the fact that the boy was also _dating_ Ed's oldest granddaughter.

Trisha could take care of herself though.

"I'm almost sorry to be going home," Roy sighed, though he was smiling. The sun ruffled his dark hair. "This has been an amazing summer."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it," Winry smiled. "It was great to have you."

"We'll see you for the winter holiday right?" Trisha asked.

"Yes, we'll be there," Ed nodded. It would be nice to spend this year in Central.

A whistle in the distance announced the first of the trains. A minute later it came around a bend into view, and they waited while it pulled up. Ed felt his pulse pick up a little with excitement. Winry had only given him a knowing smile and rolled her eyes when he told her about the trip.

Almost as soon as the train stopped, they were mobbed by a familiar swarm coming off the train. Ethan, Will, and Al – all ready to go, grinning broadly, and Elicia in one of her traveling outfits. She had decided to come visit Winry while Ed and Al were out of the country.

"Ready to go?" Al grinned as he and Ed shared a bone-crunching brotherly hug.

"Do you even need to ask?" Ed laughed.

"Are you sure it's safe to let them run off alone again?" Elicia asked Winry as the girls hugged too. "They always seem to get into trouble."

"I'm hoping that the boys will be a good influence," Winry glanced over Elicia at Will and Ethan.

"Us?" Ethan looked at Will. "Are you a good influence?"

Will shook his head. "According to Ren I'm hopeless. She was making rather vocal statements about needing to pull the home gym equipment out and dust it off the whole time I was packing."

"She has no trust in your self control huh?" Ethan laughed.

"Of course she doesn't," Will grinned. "She knows me too well."

Ed didn't bother to hide his smile as Winry and Elicia both shook their heads.

"Well just don't cause a food shortage in Xing." Winry stepped up and gave Ed a hug and a kiss. "Have a good time."

"I will. You enjoy yourself." Ed held her tight for a moment. It had been a long time since he'd spent any length of time without her.

In a quick flurry of activity goodbyes were finished, and Ed joined Al, Ethan, and Will on the train with his suitcase and took Elicia's seat in the berth the guys had gotten. They left the women on the platform, waiting for the train going the other direction that would take Roy and Trisha back to Central.

Only when they had pulled away and Resembool was distant behind them did Ed stop looking out the window. "So, research scholar," he grinned at his nephew. "Since you're the instigator of this little trip, what's our itinerary?"

Will grinned. "Well first stop is the Imperial City. We have to stop there first to pick up the official documents that will grant us access to the region and the temple. Fortunately that's right on the way, and there's a train that will take us most of the way to Kauta Province."

"And when we run out of train?" Al asked.

"There should be a car to get us into Kauta, but the temple itself is only reachable by walking up the mountain."

"How many miles is that, exactly?" Ethan asked.

Will looked slightly apologetic. "Fifteen. We might be able to use horse or ox carts, but that's all that will make it that far. The monks of the temple, and the Tsen clan as a whole, are rather particular."

"Particular?" asked Al.

"Traditionalists," Will explained. "Not surprising really, given how far they are from any other culture, and how seriously they take their duties as guardians of the temple."

"If they really have texts that explain the nature of the soul and soul attachments, I'm not surprised." Al sat back contemplatively. "That's sensitive material."

"That's never been translated," Will pointed out. "It's in ancient Xingese."

"Which, of course, you've been brushing up on," Ethan grinned.

Will laughed. "Of course. That's where the approval of the monks is useful though. Most of them can read it."

"But they're not alchemists," said Ed.

"Not everything useful to us is alchemical," Will pointed out. "While Xingese alkahestry is medical in nature, some texts apply to medicine as a whole, or studies of a more spiritual nature. The problem is, if you know what the soul is, and what can be done with it, you could harm someone on the most basic level possible."

"Kill or remove the soul," Al nodded. "Torment on that level might be worse than killing someone outright."

"Depending on what you did with it," Will agreed.

As they conversation got deeper into the philosophical nature, Ed stopped trying to follow it completely. Al and Will could go on for days, and probably would now that they might finally find answers. Ed was definitely interested in the results, but he had already heard most of the theory before.

"Hey, Dad," Ethan said as he stood up. "I'm hungry. Want to go grab something in the dining car?"

Ed grinned as he stood up. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p>Winry watched the second train vanish towards Central, then turned to Elicia. "Do you want to go straight back to the house, or stop in and see Aldon and Cassie first?"<p>

"Oh let's stop by there first," Elicia smiled as she picked up her suitcase and the two women left the train station. "I never get to see them except during holidays or weddings."

"There aren't enough of either," Winry chuckled. "Though I expect there will be more weddings before too long."

"Anybody engaged I should know about?" Elicia looked at her curiously.

"Not yet," Winry shook her head. "But I'm pretty certain Coran and Reichart are pretty set on Gale and Deanna."

"That's good," Elicia nodded. "They're both great girls. I can think if plenty of worse matches… and not really anyone who would be better." She paused. "Has Urey started seeing anyone?"

Aldon's third son was now fourteen. "Not yet," Winry shook her head. "Though he's almost as obsessively focused on alchemy as Ed and Al were at that age. That and he's a bit shy around girls."

"I can't imagine," Elicia chuckled, teasing. "I suspect he'll find girls coming his direction without trying before too much longer. He was already turning into quite the good looking young man when I saw him last."

Winry nodded. Urey's build was definitely more of a throwback to her own father – more solid like Aldon – than anything, but all his training with Edward was definitely paying off. "He's cuter by the day," she confirmed. "Not that I'm biased," she chuckled.

Elicia shook her head. "Of course not. Not a bit."

**August 22****nd****, 1970 **

New technology never ceased to be almost as amazing as alchemy, Edward thought as they rode in the cars that had been waiting for them at the Imperial City train station up to the Palace. The trip that used to take them thirteen or fourteen days on a train now only took nine. "It almost makes the idea of a short visit reasonable," he chuckled as he looked out the windows. He hadn't been to Xing since his and Winry's last trip, but he was enjoying the bustle and energy the city always had.

"It would be shorter if you were willing to visit parts of Xing other than the Imperial City," Ethan chuckled. "Though a lot of my favorites are further in, so that doesn't really do much good, does it?"

"No not really," Will agreed. "The Eastern part of Xing is fascinating. Every Province is different in its own way."

"That's because so many of them used to be small countries, before they were part of the Empire," said Al.

Will nodded. "The history of Xing is amazingly complex. Almost every Clan used to be the head of its own little Country actually. Or a mini-Emperor over several smaller clans. That was hundreds of years ago though."

"And as long as the Imperial family is healthy and well, your kids don't inherit," Al elbowed his son gently in the side.

"Thank goodness," Will laughed.

Ed could just imagine the shock Xing would be in for if Minxia ended up on the throne.

The car pulled up through the private Imperial gate in the walls around the palace, and into the area where only the Imperial family and their most personal guests entered or left the palace. Ed couldn't help grinning. Mei, Mao, and the whole family was there to greet them.

:Welcome back!: Mei came forward with clasps of hands and hugs for each of them in turn, starting with her son-in-law. :You look well, William.:

:Thank you,: he hugged her warmly. :Renxiang and the children send their love.:

Ed was the last to be hugged, but no less enthusiastically. :It is so good to see you! I wondered if Winry would let you run off again.: Her eyes twinkled merrily.

Ed laughed. :I'm expected to behave and I was told not to go looking for trouble. If it finds me, Winry knows it's not my fault.:

For a moment, Mei looked like she regretted something, but the look passed quickly. :Trouble does have a way of finding you,: she agreed.

By now the series of rooms in the wing reserved for visiting family was a familiar and enjoyable place. Ed was quite happy to have the room that practically belonged to him and Winry. Al was just next door, with Will in the room beyond, and Ethan's room was on the other side of Ed's. All of the rooms had back doors opening out onto the gardens.

Now that they were there, Ed changed clothes into something that hadn't been traveled in, and stepped out onto the porch behind his room. Apparently he wasn't the only one with that idea; Ethan was sitting cross-legged on the porch, taking in everything.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ed smiled.

"It's almost like being home," Ethan agreed. "It's peaceful, and I feel centered here."

It was with an old twinge that Ed recalled that one of the few reasons Ethan and Lia had moved back to Amestris permanently, despite their enjoyment of their two years living in Xing, was Ethan's near-death experience. "You're going to be okay, right?"

Ethan smiled. "Don't worry, Dad. I'm in perfect health. Lia wouldn't have let me come otherwise, and I'm not here to go running into buildings full of dying people."

"Though that does tend to happen a lot in our family," Ed sighed, but he felt reassured.

"I guess I'm not the only one with this idea," Al grinned as he joined them, stretching. He had changed as well, though into something a bit more Xingese in cut; being looser and more flowing in the lines. Will stepped out of his room barely a second later, and they all laughed.

There was barely time for pleasure though. Before they could get into a sparring match, or fall asleep in the warm afternoon sun listening to the waterfalls and smelling the cherry blossoms, Mei joined them. :I am glad to find you all here,: she smiled, though it seemed a little less brilliant than it had earlier. :May we talk?:

:Of course,: Al replied. :Please join us.:

:I am afraid that I come to you with a request,: Mei admitted as she sank gracefully to the edge of the porch, beside them. :It would not interfere with the goal of your trip, but it would alter your plans.:

:How so?: Will asked as he dropped down in front of her on the grass, cross-legged.

:I am making a diplomatic visit to the Tsen Clan in Kauta Province,: Mei explained. :And I would appreciate it if you would accompany me for the visit.:

Ed looked at Al and the others.

Will nodded. :Well that doesn't seem so bad. It would be good to pay our respects since they're allowing us into the temple. Why are you visiting now?:

That was the critical question, wasn't it?

Mei sighed. :Tsen territory borders both Yao and Chan, and they do not get along particularly well with either, though mostly with Yao. Ever since Yao became unstable, since they cannot merely assign a new family head while Ling Yao lives, not unless it were to pass to someone else in his direct line… well, I believe Tsen has been urging internal problems within Yao, subtly. This cannot continue. It's not good for the Empire.:

It was a more important diplomatic mission than Mei's earlier phrasing had implied, but Ed could see how critical it was. The Empire had only been stable since Mao took the throne, and while that was decades, it was hardly a lifetime of peace. Trouble probably simmered beneath the surface in many areas. The furthest outlying might be the quietest and most content, or the most bothersome. The powerful clans or –more importantly- the formerly powerful would be problematic.

:Sure we'll travel with you,: Al spoke up for all of them. No one disagreed. :This could be a very good opportunity for peace.:

:And if something does happen… you have four combat trained alchemists.:

Everyone looked up at Ed with a mix of expressions. Al looked annoyed at his pessimism, Ethan thoughtful, and Will nodded.

Mei looked like that was exactly what had been on her mind. :Yes. Let us hope it doesn't come to that. But thank you. I hope that it will be nothing more than a pleasant visit, and I look forward to spending more time in your company.:

:Then we'll assume it will go peacefully,: Will grinned. :After all, they've already given us permission to be there.:

:And all the necessary paperwork will be delivered to you in the morning,: Mei promised, smiling. :Including anything necessary to include you in my visit.:

:You figured we'd say yes, didn't you?: Ed asked.

Mei shrugged. :I didn't think you would say no.:


	2. Chapter 2

**August 27****th****, 1970**

Ethan packed the last of his things back into his bag. He had tried to pack fairly lightly for the trip, just out of habit. It had been a long time since he'd traveled like this though. The last time he had been to Xing, he lived there. During the war he had been dressed to work at all times when he wasn't sleeping. That had been easy. This, was not so much.

"Done yet?"

Ethan turned and saw his father standing in the doorway. "Just about. You?"

"Almost," Ed nodded. "Except for whatever it is Mei told us to leave room for."

Mei had been very secretive about something she wanted them to pack, though she hadn't said precisely what it was. Ethan suspected it was a gift of some sort that they would all find useful.

"Well I'm curious," Uncle Al joined them.

"We won't have to wait long," Will chuckled as he entered. "Our benefactor is coming down the hall now, servants in tow."

A minute later, Mei joined them, with two servants each carrying two piles of cloth in red, black, white, and bits of gold, and one of her usually-annoyingly-present guards behind them. This one looked particularly sour, and Ed thought he remembered seeing him when they were greeted upon arrival a few days before.

Mei smiled. :These are for you, and I hope you will enjoy them. Every clan in Xing has a symbol by which it may be identified at a moment's notice. For a long time now, the clan of Elric has been recognized as a loyal ally of Xing and, to appease the old-fashioned,: she chuckled, :has been named a noble family in rank from outside the Empire, in order that an Imperial Princess not marry beneath her station.:

They all knew what Mei thought of that idea. Will was grinning.

:It is traditional in formal situations for the men and women of the clan to be robed and marked as such. I took the liberty of having these made. I think… that you will approve.:

Ethan watched curiously as his father stepped forward and was handed the outfit off the top of one pile. It was not outwardly complicated; a basic set of pants and shirt set of Xingese cut, black, the edges where it folded across the front of the body and around the neck were trimmed in a thin border of white.

:It's very you, Ed,: Al chuckled.

:Yeah, I noticed.: Ed draped it over his arm and accepted the second piece of the formal outfit, an over-robe in a black brocade, trimmed in thin metallic gold, and embroidered in thread in a deep red. It was belted in black. And then, there was the formal coat that went over it, a brilliant red thing, trimmed in black and gold, and as his father held it up, Ethan almost laughed when he saw the symbol that Mei had orderedembroidered on the back in painstaking perfection.

The crest of Flamel popped brightly, black against red. The coat might be Xingese, and without a hood, but it was not too far different than the one Ethan knew still hung in his father's closet, and occasionally made an appearance when his father _wanted_ to be instantly recognized.

Uncle Al was looking highly amused. :Thank you, Mei. It's perfect.:

After all, didn't Ethan have a green coat with the same symbol? And Sara had one in purple.

Ethan moved forward then, and soon all four men had outfits of their own – made surprisingly well to their measurements, and all variants of the theme of colors and styles. Ethan's coat was black, save for a broad band of red on which the crest sat, for example. Will's and Al's were similar. Only Edward's was the full, bright red.

:He is the head of the Clan,: Mei explained simply when asked. :In a formal situation, this should be immediately clear. You can, of course, wear the other garments without the coats in less formal settings, and I also have some other, simple traditional Xingese clothing for you as well in less dramatic colors.:

Ethan might have asked why, except that he had already gotten plenty of earful as to just how rigid the Tsen were on keeping things 'the old way.' They did not like the Western influence of Amestris, Aerugo, and Creta on the clothing, music, and other cultural elements of the big cities. Not that their influence was all pervading. If there was a culture that could sit for a thousand years with minimal change, Ethan would bet on Xing.

:They're beautiful,: Al complimented.

:Thank you,: Will hugged his mother-in-law.

Ethan couldn't describe the amused joy on his father's face. :Where did you get the idea?: he asked, awed.

Mei smiled. :Winry.:

* * *

><p>Once everything was really packed, Ethan took a last moment to call home using the phone in the little anteroom that connected the four rooms they were all using, between their rooms and the hallway. He knew it was still fairly early in the day back home, but he wanted to talk to Lia while he could. Who knew when he'd have the time to make a call again?<p>

His father, uncle, and Will were bringing out the last of their things as Ethan dialed the phone.

"Hello. Elric residence."

That was one beautiful voice. Ethan couldn't help smiling. "Good morning. Is there a sexy woman of the house available?"

"I don't know," her voice sounded coy. "Do you think my husband will let me say yes?"

"You'd better," Ethan laughed. "Good morning, sweetheart. I didn't wake you did I?"

"Not even close," Lia assured him. "Ren came over and we've been doing some gardening while the kids play."

"What, oh Ren's there?" Ethan glanced over his shoulder at Will and grinned. "Yeah, tell her she might want to go ahead and start letting Will's pants out a few inches."

"Why you…" Will grabbed at Ethan, who dodged, laughing.

"Yeah, he's really been chowing down!"

"Ethan!" Lia's voice came over the line, half-scolding. "Can you two rough-house later? I want to talk to you."

A serious edge in her voice made him stop. "What is it?" Was something wrong with the kids? Or maybe something had happened at the office, or at the school. Or-

"I'm pregnant."

Ethan almost dropped the phone. "Wha… again?"

"Well given that last time was about five years ago, that would make this again," Lia quipped, though she sounded more amused than anything else.

"That's great!" Ethan managed as his mind wrapped around the concept. Of course it was great; they had talked about having another (or two if their luck with the first pregnancy turned out to be the norm). "How are you doing?"

"I'm just fine," she chuckled. "Relax, and don't worry about coming home before you finish your trip. I'm not due until at least the end of March, so I'll still be pregnant when you get home." There was heavy irony in her final words.

"Well, good," Ethan said. "I'd hate to miss it. Take care, okay?" he added, his voice softening.

"You too," Lia replied. "Don't worry, Ren says she's sure it's only one this time! Oh, and Ren would like to talk to Will when we get off. Love you."

Relief hit him over a worry Ethan hadn't really been aware he was thinking. Just one… not another set of twins. "All right. Love you too." Ethan reluctantly held the receiver up. "Your turn to talk to your wife," he said.

Will was grinning as he took the hand set. "Hi, sweetie. What? No, Ethan was joking…trust me…"

Ethan smothered a laugh and turned to find his father and uncle both grinning. It didn't take much to guess why. "You heard, huh?"

"We've all had that feeling," Ed chuckled. "Congratulations. How many this time?"

"Just one," Ethan replied, not bothering to hide his relief. "Though that's plenty."

Al snickered. "I'm sure Lia thinks so."

If it had been another set of twins, Ethan wasn't entirely sure Lia would have ever let him touch her again. "Oh I'm sure too," he agreed. "We wanted another one, but really, we're not interested in challenging Aldon and Cassie for most prolific family."

His father laughed. "That's probably for the best."

**September 3****rd****, 1970**

The train that took them deeper into the Xing Empire was similar to the one that traveled between Amestris and the Imperial City except that this was the personal train of the Imperial Family; fewer cars and much more finely appointed. The scenery outside the windows was also not that much different: mountains, bamboo forests, fields. As it was, Edward found himself paying more attention to the people on the train – the Imperial retinue – than what was passing outside.

Ed roamed up and down the train when he wasn't engaged in conversation with Mei or one of the other members of his family. There was just one thing he noticed more often than the others. Qiao Tsen took a lot of duty shifts guarding Mei, and he also spent a lot of time glowering at Ed.

Finally, he'd had enough. As he sat across from Mei in the private dining car one afternoon, he started up a conversation in Amestrian. He had discovered that none of the guards on this trip knew very much of the language, and that worked to his advantage.

"Mei, I know this is going to sound strange, but I think Qiao has a crush on you."

"I'm aware of it," she smiled, sipping her tea. She did not seem bothered.

"But you don't feel the same," he guessed by her reaction.

"Of course not. He is younger than my daughter. But he is a good guard, and not a bad man. He just does not yet understand that he has no chance of marrying me."

"You could remarry though right, if you wanted to?"

"Oh yes. The Imperial line is now claimed only through the children of Mao, or Renxiang if some tragedy should befall the entire family in Xing. So yes, I could marry, though my husband would have no more claim to the Empire than I do."

Which was to say, really none at all. "But you don't want to."

Mei chuckled. "There is no man alive with whom I would be more than good friends. But I am content with that."

Ed smiled back. "You remind me of Gracia."

"I like Gracia Hughes. When we have spoken, I have enjoyed it," Mei nodded.

Ed took a sip of his tea. "So Qiao's crush doesn't bother you?"

"Not particularly."

"Perhaps you can explain then why he keeps glowering at me whenever I talk to you… and even when I'm not for that matter." It was definitely starting to bug him. What had he ever done to the guy?

"That's simple. He believes you are a rival."

Edward tried not to choke on his drink. "Doesn't he know I'm married?"

"You must remember, Edward, that until recently this kingdom was run by a man who had many wives. Other men of influence have also done so with no repercussions because of their position. It is rare, but not unheard of in our society. Particularly not for families that need heirs for political purposes and dynastic succession."

"I don't think the Elric dynasty is in danger," Ed snorted, thinking of the pile of grandsons he had back home.

Mei laughed lightly. "No, I think not. Qiao Tsen simply does not see that you and I are only friends, and that you do not think in terms of political gain in the ways most men here do. Add our family closeness and your unconventional Western attitudes, and that is more than enough for Qiao to dislike you. I do not think anything will come of it however."

"I hope not," Ed picked up his tea again. "I'd hate to have to put him face down in the dirt to get him to stop glaring like that."

"He's quite the warrior, and in his prime," Mei chuckled. "Are you sure you could take him, Edward?"

Ed laughed. "There's not a doubt in my mind."

**September 6****th****, 1970**

They all changed into their traditional clothing, and wore only those outfits, from the time they disembarked from the train at the stop on the edge of Tsen territory in Kauta Province.

Mei smiled approvingly. :You look like ancient samurai,: she chuckled. :Particularly you two,: she gestured to Edward and Ethan, whose long hair seemed to go particularly well with the clothing. :Though Alphonse's facial hair is more appropriate.:

:Forget it,: Ed laughed.

Other than a few horse-drawn carts and wagons, they mostly walked through Kauta. Mei walked as much as she rode, a fact that seemed to drive Qiao nuts, which made Ed amused. He often walked beside Mei and talked with her for hours about various finer points of alchemy, whenever Will wasn't regaling her with the latest brilliant exploits of her Amestrian grandchildren.

Qiao broke faster than Ed expected, and in a way he hadn't anticipated.

They were sitting around the campfire at one of the rest ways along the road – all carefully set precisely a day's cart ride apart – when Qiao approached Ed and loomed above him. :I challenge you.:

Ed looked up casually. :To what?:

Qiao stood there in his full military armor. :To combat.: he snorted, as if he thought Ed too stupid to have realized the obvious. :Real combat.:

It took Ed a moment to understand the implication. :No alchemy.:

:No cheating.:

So that was how he saw it. :Hand-to-hand then?: Ed asked as he stood.

:We will fight with weapons,: Qiao scowled. :Unless you are too much of a coward to fight honestly.:

Ed had to fight to keep a straight face. :You pick the weapon, and I will fight you with it.:

Qiao seemed to find Ed's apparent arrogance in character. He immediately held out one of the long weapons he held. :Fight me with this then,: he said.

Ed took the weapon – essentially a sword on a pole, a Xingese glaive though this one was a bit different in style. He had no doubt it was probably Qiao's best weapon. :Looks good to me.: This time, Ed did grin. :Just give me a minute to get ready.:

:I will await you,: Qiao stalked away to a space between camp fires where he immediately turned and stood, waiting.

"Is this a good idea?" Al asked Ed quietly as Ed checked his footwear, made sure his hair wasn't going to come lose and get in his face, and subtly tested the heft of the weapon.

"Why not?" Ed grinned. "I'm not going to get hurt."

"Going around beating up Mei's guards, especially ones from this clan, may not be the best idea," Ethan pointed out.

"Turning down his challenge would be a bigger insult," Ed replied. "He thinks I'm an old man who doesn't know how to fight with a real weapon."

"Obviously," Al snickered. "Or he would never have handed you that weapon."

"I've seen him practice with it," Will added in softly. "He's good, but I don't think he's any match for Uncle Ed."

"He can learn the hard way that I'm not some out-of-date legend." Ed straightened up and turned to look across the intervening space. Apparently it wasn't a secret challenge; a lot of the other guards had formed up to watch already. Mei stood near the carriage, watching curiously, almost as if she had expected this.

She probably had. Well, no point in putting it off. Ed strolled over into the large, loose circle, planted himself across from Qiao, and smiled. :I'm ready when you are.:

Qiao made the first attack. Ed parried and back off, getting a feel for the other man's moves. He was confident, and probably as skilled as he thought he was. That didn't mean he was good enough to beat Ed. They tested each other for another minute.

Then Qiao made a sweep for Ed's legs. Ed vaulted, flipped over Qiao's head, landed, spun, and disarmed him before the other man had turned half way around. The other weapon imbedded in the ground as Ed flipped his and smacked Qiao in the chest, pinning him to the ground with the butt-end of the wood.

Qiao stared up at him for a moment, tensed as if he meant to spring up and keep fighting, but Ed held him there, and he relented. :You win.:

Ed let him up; though he was pretty sure Qiao would have a good bruise in his chest as a reminder of this. :Consider it a sign of respect that I did not toy with you.:

Qiao stood, and bowed. :You are indeed, worthy of Her Highness.:

Ed chuckled. :You can have her. My wife is cuter.:

Dumbfounded Qiao blinked, then turned and walked away, clearly confused.

The other Xingese guards chuckled as they moved off.

Mei approached Ed, with a serious expression. :He can have me?:

Ed shrugged and gave her a knowing look. :Hey, you could have stopped that whole thing with a word if you wanted.:

Mei smiled. :But then the men would have had no evening entertainment.:

:Are you sure embarrassing him was the best idea?: Al asked as the others joined them. :What if he decides to take you on again?:

:He won't,: Will shook his head. :Not without risking his honor. He clearly expected a longer fight, or to beat Uncle Ed as quickly as he got beaten instead. He lost and there's no question of it.:

Al nodded. :That's true I guess. You really didn't even let him have a try at you, Ed.:

:Of course not.: Ed handed the weapon off to one of the soldiers. :He challenged me to a real fight, not a practice match.: He'd had the kid's moves dialed in almost immediately and while he could have dragged that out until Qiao was exhausted, it would have only made the other man madder to be toyed with instead of taking him seriously. You took out a real opponent quickly.

That, he hoped, would be the end of it.

**September 9****th****, 1970**

Instead of going straight to the temple, their trip had diverted first to the Tsen Clan Compound of Maragato. Calling it a compound was a bit of a misnomer, given it was a small city. The architecture was as traditional as everything else the Elrics had seen or been told about the Tsen.

Ethan fully understood now why they had been traveling in their traditional Xingese clothes. Even from a distance, as they drew closer he could see the people going about their day, and there wasn't a single thing that he could have called Amestrian, Aerugean, Cretan, or Drachman. Ethan even found a good bit of it antiquated even for Xing; definitely traditionalists. The buildings, while in excellent repair, might well be hundreds of years old, at least in the center of the town. It had clearly expanded over time to accommodate the growing number of Clan members.

"A bit solitary aren't they?" he commented quietly in Amestrian.

"Yep," Will nodded. "Clan crest up everywhere. Almost no one outside the Clan comes here I'll bet, not even for trade purposes. It seems to be mostly internal."

"Well there's something to be said for self-sufficiency," Ed said as they walked up the main street towards the large building in the center. The Elrics had been placed very particularly in the order of march before arrival, walking just behind Mei and two of her guards; of which Qiao Tsen was, unsurprisingly, one of them.

They got quiet as they approached the building, and Ethan could see the party on the stairs waiting to greet them. It was comprised of the Clan's leader, Riao Tsen, a man who didn't look much older than Ethan, in traditional garments in the Tsen colors of green and black. The man's eyes flickered over the party, catching briefly on the men behind Mei as they approached. Ethan thought he saw the man frown, but given his already relatively stern expression, that might have been shadow.

:Tsen welcomes the Imperial Mother, Mei Xian, to Maragato.: Riao stepped forward and bowed formally. The men behind him did the same. Ethan noticed a lack of women on those steps.

Mei inclined her head less, but in just as formal and appropriate a bow. :Your greeting is honored and appreciated, Riao Tsen. I am pleased to be able to visit the home of Tsen.:

Formally civilities went on for another couple of minutes before they were complete. Ethan stood there, looking interested, though he quickly grew bored. At least until Riao finally turned his attention to someone else. He glasped hands with Qiao. :You return with honor, my brother. I am pleased.:

Qiao's face flushed. :I am happy to bring honor to my family.:

Qiao was the younger brother of the head of Tsen? That explained a lot.

But Qiao wasn't finished. :We have other honorable guests, my brother. The highest members of the Elric Clan.:

Ethan did not bring up that, technically, Aldon would outrank him by Xingese society rules. It didn't matter, and Aldon would have laughed anyway. He watched his father step forward as Qiao introduced him.

Ed bowed formally. :We thank you for your hospitality.:

While they had been given permission to visit the temple, clearly Riao had not expected to see them directly. Still, he bowed with the exact iota of respect owed an equal, then met Ed's gaze with one of his own that Ethan couldn't quite read. :May your stay in Maragato be prosperous. Tonight, we will greet each other properly, one Clan head to another.:

"Shit."

Ethan looked over at Will. "What?" he whispered back.

"Remember your Xingese etiquette."

Ethan racked his brain. Clan politics was something he had studied, and remembered, but he hadn't had much reason to remember formalities, despite the time he'd spent in the Xingese court. "Oh, hell."

"What?" Uncle Al glanced over at them both.

Ethan swallowed. "At the end of the Neto period, when Clan heads were forbidden to duel or demonstrate prowess with violence, they changed the combat to a more subtle one. They demonstrate their equal constitution... with sake."

Uncle Al groaned quietly. "Does Ed know?"

:I look forward to it,: Ed replied to Riao. They met eyes once more before Riao turned back to political matters.

It was Qiao who came back to talk to them. :You will be shown the guest rooms. You will be summoned for the banquet this evening.:

:Thank you,: Ed replied.

Ethan sidled up to his father as they walked down the hall behind the man assigned to escort them. "Dad, do you know what Riao meant? He-"

"I know, Ethan," Ed replied with surprising calm.

"Is there any way I can take your place?" Al offered.

"Not without insulting them," Will sighed. "It has to be the head of the Clan, and whatever we think, as far as they're concerned that's the eldest male. Unless you want to challenge Uncle Ed for authority over the entire Elric family."

"It wouldn't be much of a fight," Al snickered.

Ed grinned. "That's what you think. I appreciate the offer, but I'll be fine."

"You won't be able to use alchemy," Ethan pointed out unhappily. There would be no way to neutralize the alcohol without the other alchemists – there were several alkahestrists he had spotted already within Tsen – noticing. It would be cheating here, and an insult to Tsen.

"I said I'll be fine."

"You seem awfully calm about this, Ed." Al looked concerned.

Ethan wished his father's cocky smile were more reassuring. "Don't worry about it Al," Ed replied. "Have a little confidence, okay?"


	3. Chapter 3

**September 9****th****, 1970**

:And when I was done, ten Hanso warriors lay at my feet,: Riao finished his boast as he sipped his sake.

Ed nodded. :Impressive.: So was the amount of sake the man could take down. But then, not any more than most men his age. Riao, not all that much unlike his brother, seemed to feel that men older than he needed impressing. _Or to be proven inferior._

So far they had traded as many battle stories as they had drinks, though Ed carefully kept count of both; numbering ten. How much farther was the kid going to insist on this? Ed was just grateful that the drinking had begun after dinner, and that they were sitting alone at the table in question while everyone else mingled.

He was just glad Ethan hadn't been asked to join them.

:How old is the Elric family line?: Riao asked, curiously.

_With or without Hohenheim's few centuries?_ Ed shrugged as a servant refilled their glasses. :The lineage goes back nearly five-hundred years,: he replied. Sure, he'd count it. Besides, he had the feeling that establishing a good relationship with Tsen while they were here would count on seeming as traditional as possible. For the sake of Mei's mission here, and their own research trip, he would play nice and not make Riao feel as inexperienced or threatened by Ed as he could have easily.

Clearly Riao had not expected an old family either. _If only you knew, pal._

:Are the men of your family all warriors like yourself?:

:Yes.: Given that every adult male at the time had been involved in the war, Ed felt no compunction to say otherwise, no matter if they had gone as healers, engineers, or fighters.

:My brother says you bested him in combat, without alchemy.:

Ed smiled. :Your brother speaks the truth. He has skill, but not experience.:

To his relief, Riao chuckled. :I have told him the same,: he admitted. :The stories of your prowess sound highly exaggerated when we hear of them. I suspect he did not believe them.:

Ed didn't ask if Riao believed or not. At this point in his life, Ed didn't really care what other guys thought, for the most part. :Not knowing what versions you heard, I can neither confirm or deny them. Besides which, they happened in the past. A man may prove himself in deeds, but if he does not continue to prove himself, than he may be of little worth in the present.:

_Now I sound like an ancient Xingese proverb._

However, it seemed to be just the kind of thing Riao either expected to hear from an elder warrior, or did not and was pleasantly surprised by it. :And how would an old man do that?:

_You're lucky this isn't my mission._ :In actions, and if he is not physically capable, then in his knowledge and the imparting of it. If he is still capable, by doing both.:

:And what would you say if a younger warrior said something you disagreed with?:

:I'd ask him what information he had that I did not.: Ed shrugged. :He may offer new perspective.:

From the look on Riao's face, Ed got the feeling that the Tsen elders were not as accepting of the knowledge of their younger members, even if their Clan head was one of those younger men. Finally Riao raised his glass, and saluted Ed. :And so may the elder.: There was a note of respect in his voice as he downed the glass.

Ed held up his own glass, as expected, and did the same.

**September 10****th****, 1970**

Despite the late evening festivities, Alphonse awoke feeling refreshed after a good night's sleep. He had indulged only as much as was needed for politeness, and was grateful he had. The beautiful morning would have been spoiled by a stomach ache or hangover.

_I wonder how Ed is feeling this morning. _Al had kept an eye on his brother most of the evening, sitting there in deep conversation with the Tsen leader. They seemed to be getting along, but Al had to admit he wasn't sure if that was the conversation, or the sake. They had gone through a lot of sake.

Al got up, dressed, and went into the little sitting room that connected the rooms they shared. They were far from being as spacious as the ones in the Imperial Palace, but they were perfectly suitable and well appointed.

Will and Ethan were both there, looking drowsy but otherwise unharmed and eating away at the private breakfast that was already laid out on the low table.

"Well I see you're both just fine this morning," Al chuckled. "Didn't get enough last night?"

"Oh plenty," Ethan grinned between bites. "But that was last night. This is breakfast."

"Have you seen Ed this morning?"

Both of the younger men shook their heads. "We haven't heard a thing out of his room," Will replied.

Well he'd walked back to their rooms under his own power the night before, downed a large glass of water, and crashed. Al couldn't help worrying though. "Well you could have checked on him." He went over and opened the door.

The room was filled with light from the screened walls, but the bed was empty. "Ed?" He wasn't even in there. Al moved into the room, then opened one of the screens and peered out into the small garden beyond. He felt the knot of tension leave his stomach when he spotted Ed, dressed, sitting quietly in a meditation position in the garden. The subtle feeling of alchemical energy told him Ed was actually doing something. "There you are."

Ed glanced over his shoulder. The alchemical energy faded. "I was beginning to think you'd sleep all morning," he chuckled, looking for all the world as if nothing had happened the night before. "Are the guys up?"

Al nodded as he crossed the grass. It felt cool and good on his bare feet. "And likely to eat my breakfast and yours if we don't get back in there. How are you feeling?"

"Better than you probably think I feel." Ed stretched and stood, coming out of the cross-legged position.

"No hangover?"

"I'm too smart for that." Ed laughed. "Come on, Al. You really think I'd let it get that bad?"

"How'd you manage that?" Al had seen the amount of sake his brother had been obligated to consume.

"Plenty of food, water, and a little alchemy," Ed shrugged. "Just because I couldn't neutralize the drinks in my glass doesn't mean I couldn't do it afterwards."

"In your body?" Al looked at him, startled.

"As much as hadn't already been fully absorbed into the system," Ed nodded. "It doesn't get everything then. I'm not that good. But it's better than nothing."

"So what were you doing this morning?"

"Getting rid of the remaining headache."

"Something you figured out for yourself?"

"Based on some of what Old Bao taught me," Ed nodded before continuing quietly. "He gave me a gift I didn't realize for years, Al. Not only did he help me mentally, but when they repaired my heart… they removed the chemical addiction too."

Al stopped walking for a moment. "So all these years, it's been like it never happened?"

"No, it happened but… it was more of a second chance than I realized." Ed waited for him before stepping up onto the porch. "I've known for a while, but it's not something I can let myself be careless about. It's a gift I won't waste."

"Good." Al smiled, feeling a profound relief. Of course, if Ed let himself get into a mental state like the one that had driven him that far in the first place, it could happen again. They hadn't changed Edward. But that meant it was once more a matter of will.

"You really were worried." Ed glanced at him with a smile. "I told you I'd be fine, Al. Besides, I hate the taste of sake. Now let's get something to eat before our sons beat us to it."

Al followed Ed inside, and watched his brother claim his own share of the food. Really, there was plenty. Still, the calm in his brother was proof enough that Ed wasn't just trying to keep Al from worrying. It was part of him, and Al was grateful for it.

* * *

><p>The afternoon session Edward and Alphonse were invited to sit in on was not boring, but it was long and Ed could see that it was frustrating for Mei. The political griping was unsurprising. The Tsen complained about the Yao; their egotism, tension on the border of the lands, and regular disputes. Mei urged for a truce and the need to find a way to make peace between the two. Riao was reasonable, but not open to the idea without equal compromise from Yao, who showed no interest. Their internal strife was hardly conducive to working with Tsen.<p>

By the time it was over, Mei looked like she wouldn't have minded some of last night's sake.

Ed wasn't surprised when she asked for tea to be brought to her rooms, though he was mildly startled when she asked all four of the alchemists to join her.

"What do you think of the situation?" She asked as they all sat in the plush sitting area that had been given to Mei during her stay.

"I think that Riao's advisors are more stubborn about this than he is," Ed said as he added honey to his tea. If they were speaking in Amestrian, clearly she did not want to be understood if anyone was listening in. "I got the feeling last night that he's not as in control as he'd like to be."

"So he can be reasoned with, but only if he can get enough support from the rest of Tsen to make his decision hold weight." Mei sipped, thinking deeply.

"And convince Yao to agree to the same set of terms Tsen does," Will replied.

"That is an even bigger dilemma," Mei admitted with a sigh. "Without a proper Clan head, even if their counseling body agrees to something, there's a good chance that plenty of Yao won't listen."

"Is Ling still alive?" Al asked.

"Yes, he lives. Until he dies, no new leader can be determined. If he had a son, they might transfer leadership to him in his father's absence, but without a living heir, their hands are tied."

Ed didn't even ask if Mao had the authority to declare a head of a Clan outside his own. Xian and Chan had never been allies of Yao. If Mao tried to choose a leader, he was almost certainly be denied by everyone except those in Yao who might support the man chosen. "So how do you go about securing a truce?"

"With lots of careful persuasion," Mei replied. "And hope that it works."

**September 11****th****, 1970**

With little that they could honestly do to help political talks, the Elrics left Maragato a couple of days later and headed up the mountain road towards the ancient temple. It was a long day's travel, by foot and by cart, up the steep and winding track.

"At least the view is beautiful," Ethan grinned as they made another turn that gave them a beautiful vista of the Xingese mountains.

"I think, the girls' worries about us are needless on this trip," Will grinned, panting slightly. "I can't remember the last time I walked this much."

"Probably when you lived here," Ed teased his nephew as he took another deep breath of cool mountain air. "Don't tell me you're tired already."

"Ten miles into a mountain hike? Yes, Uncle Ed, I'm a little tired."

"Ignore him, Will. I'm a little tired too," Ethan chuckled, even though he was grinning.

"What's this world coming to, Al?" Ed laughed. "Our sons are softer than we are."

Al snickered. "Well what do you expect? They've been domesticated."

"And you haven't?" Will snorted.

"Of course not," Ed replied. "And Winry and Elicia know it."

The chatter eventually fell silent as they focused on the hike – more of a climb by the end. At last they came to an ancient Xingese gate that crossed the roadway. The gate opened, and they were escorted inside. The cart continued up around the bend and through another gate set into the rock.

"At last," Will panted.

:Welcome,: A middle-aged Xingese monk came forward in long, simple robes of midnight blue. He bowed to them all. :It is an honor to greet you. I am Tuey Tsen. If you will please follow me, I will give you a tour and show you where you will be staying while you are with us.:

"Thank you, Tuey,: Will smiled, taking over as 'head' of the research team.

Ed was glad to let him. They were back in less formal – though just as traditional – clothing, and he was just glad he didn't have to play 'Clan head' while they were here.

:Please, follow me.: Tuey led them towards a set of rock stairs in the sharp face of the mountain.  
>Ed looked up, and up. The stairs wound for quite a ways. Behind him, he heard Will groan softly. It looked like they weren't done climbing yet.<p>

* * *

><p>The Temple atop the peak was a beautiful ancient structure, as lofty as it was solid, with stone walls, and slanted tiled roofs. The courtyards were well-fitted stone slabs, and the corners were filled with statues, small fountains, herb gardens, or decorative trees. Several monks looked up, but few disturbed their contemplations for more than a moment, though a number smiled, or nodded a greeting.<p>

There were several buildings in the structure, though the largest two by far were the Temple proper, and the longer, low building that served as the monks living quarters, consisting of bedchambers and kitchen. The bathhouse was next door, a building that looked far too small for the needs of the nearly one-hundred monks in the place, until they were shown that the stone wall behind it actually surrounded a steaming hot spring.

"I can't wait to get in that," Ethan commented, grinning as they were then shown inside to the 'guest rooms', which proved to be four tiny rooms at the end of the building nearest the bath house. They were, Ed noticed, the same size as the rooms the monks themselves lived in, and were sparsely simple: a sleeping mat, a storage box, and one large, glazed-glass window in the exterior wall.

:I hope the rooms meet with your approval.: From Tuey's tone and smile, Ed suspected that even had they not been, they were all there were, and this was just how they lived.

:They are more than adequate,: Will responded. :You have our thanks.:

Ed refrained from any snarky commentary. In truth, he had no problem with the room anyway. It _was _more than adequate if all you wanted was a roof to keep you dry, and something to lie on other than hard flooring. It was almost as luxurious as military camping.

A glance at Al told Ed that his brother was thinking something similar. Al grinned.

The interchange did not seem to go entirely unnoticed by their guide. :You are welcome,: he replied. :Though I am sure you would be far more interested in seeing what you came here for.:

:Please,: Will nodded.

As soon as everyone had dropped their belongings in their cells, the four Elrics trooped after Tuey across the temple grounds again, this time to another building, no grander, but in a place of more honor. The simplicity held an elegance however. :This,: Tuey smiled at them all, :Is the temple library.:

As they walked through the door, a hush fell. The first room was a small antechamber, not much to look at, aside from a large carving of what Ed thought was supposed to be a lion, it looked sort of like a deranged dog with a big tongue and bulging eyes. But it had a mane too. The motif became immediately familiar as he looked around. Lions…. Suns… yes, alchemists had definitely had something to do with the founding of this particular temple. _Good thing I didn't grow up here. I'd make a lousy ascetic. I'm sure Winry would agree._

There was a little, wizened old man whose robes looked at least a size too big, who looked up at them through thick-rimmed spectacles as they entered. He squinted at Tuey, then all four of the tall blonds in front of him. :You must be our expected guests,: he commented simply. Then he looked at Tuey. :You're late.:

:They deserved a tour,: Tuey pointed out.

:There's time for all that stuff later,: the old man shook his head and looked irritated. :With research to do, there is always time for trivialities later.:

Ed immediately liked this man. :I couldn't agree more.:

The monk stared at Ed for a moment, then nodded approvingly. :I am Hon. Follow me.: Then he gestured over his shoulder with a hand as he hopped off his stool and picked up a cane. He hobbled to the door and pushed it open.

:See you at dinner,: Tuey commented as he headed back out the door.

As Hon said nothing else, the Elrics exchanged looks and followed.

The silence of the library was broken by a soft, collective gasp as they entered the main room.

It was, Ed thought, like a church, only full of research instead of pews. Shelves upon shelves, with high clerestory windows above that gave wonderful light, thought diffuse and not direct, avoiding damaging the texts. There were hundreds of volumes, many dusty bound tomes, some racks of carefully protected scrolls of parchment, mostly in reasonably modern plastic protective casings, though that did little to alter the air of ancient wisdom that floated through the building.

Hon led them to the back, then through another door. :What you want,: he said with a knowing little smile, :is in here.: He pulled out a large metal key, and put it in the lock.

Inside, the second room was smaller, though it still held several dozen volumes, all in protective cases or with covers on them.

:This is all alkahestry research?: Will asked eagerly.

:Every word of it,: Hon nodded. :If what you seek is really here, your answer will be in one of these. I have combed our collection for anything that might have been missed or be even remotely applicable based on the information you sent when you applied for permission to enter our sanctuary.:

Ed found he bowed to the man at the same moment as the others.

:Thank you,: Will replied. :We are honored and grateful.:

Hon waved a hand. :Now now, none of that between fellow researchers. Just follow the rules. Use these,: he pulled out four sets of very thin leather gloves. :Do not touch the texts with your fingers. Put them back where you found them when you're done. I am here from dawn until dusk, so you will have that time to do your work. If you need more, you will have to convince me that it's worth staying up late. I am an old man, after all.:

Ed did not comment that Hon really didn't look like he was much older than him and Alphonse. He didn't want to think of himself as being seventy-one.

:We'll be careful,: Ethan promised, wide-eyed and eager as he kept looking around the piles of research. :When can we begin?:

That got a short snort of laughter out of Hon. :No time like the present. You have a bit of time before dinner. That is, if you can satisfy your mental appetite before its time to consider the other.:

:Not a chance,: Ed chuckled. :But we can certainly give it a try.:

**September 12****st****, 1970**

Mid-afternoon sunlight slanted in through the windows, falling on the four men, most of whom had their noses stuck in books. Ed peeked over the one in his hand, trying hard not to feel a little bored. Not that he wasn't enjoying himself, but his Xingese was not as fluent as Will or Ethan's, and so his reading took a bit longer. His son and nephew moved through the texts with surprising speed, despite regularly pausing to go ask Hon –who also happened to be the translation and ancient text expert– for particulars of translation and meaning.

Will already had pages and pages of copied notes, and it wasn't even the end of the first day. What he had found so far was already incredible. A lot of it was stories about souls and soul transmutations more than any kind of explanation, but there were underlying assumptions about the nature of the soul that were new to the Elrics, at least in their existing form.

At the moment Al and Will had their noses in the same book, and Will was explaining some particular element of medical alkahestry in the text. Ethan was listening, though he was copying something from another text… for his own research.

Ed couldn't ignore the twitch in his leg anymore… or the kink in his back. _Stupid hard floor. It shouldn't bother me. _But it did. He stood up and stretched.

Only Ethan looked up. "Had enough?" he chuckled.

"Just need to stretch for a minute," Ed replied, nudging Ethan's backside with a toe for the smug expression. "I think I'm going to get some air."

"Okay." Ethan turned back to his reading.

The weather outside was nearly perfect. Ed took several deep breaths of the cool breeze that stirred the sun-warmed air. Leaves rustled, and the scent of camellias that came wafting to his nose. Ed started out at a relaxed walk around the side of the building. There were gardens that way, he recalled.

It really was peaceful. Ed wended his way around the building, through the gardens, until he came to a small decorative fish pond. The little orange, black, and white fish flicked their tails, swimming lazily between the fronds of water plants.

The sound of footsteps on the stone behind him were Ed's only clue that he wasn't alone. He straightened up and turned around. "I hope I wasn't disturbing…you…"

Ling Yao's face blinked at him in surprise.

Only wait… the face was too young. Ed shook himself. _Getting paranoid again am I?_ _That's not Yao. He's not even the age Yao was when I first met him; _when Yao had ordered him tortured.

The young man – maybe in his thirties – smiled. :Sorry to startle you,: he said apologetically. :I was just sweeping the path.: He held up the broom in his hand.

The moment of fear-clenched anxiety passed. :That's all right. You just looked a little like someone I met a long time ago. Coincidence I'm sure.:

:No offense,: the Ling-look-alike replied, :But if it was that long ago, I doubt I would have been old enough to remember you.:

_You don't have to smile when you say that. _:You're probably right,: Ed replied. :So, you don't look like a monk, but you work like one.: The man's outfit was very traditional, but it wasn't the relatively uniform outfit he had seen a lot of since arriving.

:Good eye. I'm not, but I was raised practically raised here. My name is Shirong Tsen. You can call me Shiro.:

_I know I'm no expert, but you look more Yao than Tsen to me. _Though Ed did not press the issue. Telling a guy he looked like the family enemy was a bad idea, even if it was possible he was some sort of combination of both. Maybe his mother was Yao? :Nice to meet you, Shiro. I'm Ed.:

:One of our Amestrian alchemist guests,: Shiro nodded. :It's a pleasure to meet you. If you'll excuse me, paths don't sweep themselves!:

The man was far too cheerful for such a menial chore, but then Ed wondered if maybe he found it meditative. Well, to each his own. He should probably get back and see what else Will and Ethan had uncovered. :Have a good afternoon,: Ed said as he watched the man go. Then he turned and headed back towards the library door.

_My eyes must be getting worse or something. He looks almost exactly like Ling Yao. _But surely if he was in any way related, he wouldn't be here, contentedly sweeping leaves off the paths of a Tsen temple.

Right?


	4. Chapter 4

**September 14****rd****, 1970**

It was pretty much impossible to get full on temple food. Not that they offered big enough portions to fill a typical Elric appetite anyway. Ed looked at his empty plate but did not worry about asking for more. It had been a good meal, simple but tasty, like all of them so far.

They had read late enough today that when Hon had come to chase them out for dinner, the bell had already rung and they hadn't been paying attention. Ethan had come across a treatise that he swore would be highly useful for his and Ren's practice, and Will and Al never seemed to stop talking about the soul transmutations. Ed had taken part in a lot of today's discussion, but his little passing run-in with Shiro. He had seen Shiro and Hon speaking at one point, and he noticed that Shiro only ate lunch with the monks in the temple. So where was he the rest of the time?

As they cleared out of the dining room, full of long low tables, Ed made his way through the small crowd to Hon. :Hey, can I ask you a question?:

:Of course,: the man replied. :Is it something to do with the library?:

They stepped outside, and Ed paused to one side of the door. :No, actually, I was wondering about Shirong. There's no polite way to put this, but he looks like someone I've seen before.:

:Oh?" Hon looked surprised. :Who?:

Better not to mention Ling right off. :A member of the Yao clan,: Ed hedged.

Hon nodded after a moment. :Indeed. If I tell you something, you must not speak of it to Shirong.:

:I promise,: Ed replied, his curiosity growing with every moment.

Hon leaned on his walking stick. :Shirong was a foundling, years ago when we were in conflict with Yao. He may well be of the Yao, certainly of a border family, but he has been raised a Tsen, and believes himself to be one. Oh, he may have suspicions, since he knows he was found, but he has lived here in the temple and temple village his entire life. His life 'is' here. For that matter,: he chuckled. :So are his wife and their child when it arrives. She is Tsen Clan, and this is who he is, no matter his birth.:

Well that explained why Shirong was working around the temple even though he wasn't a monk. He had a pregnant wife too. It also made it clear that he 'was' Yao in Ed's mind. :How old was he when you found him?: Ed asked, trying to piece together the man he had met with the experiences he'd had with Ling Yao. He knew when the man had attacked Amestris, and also found out later when Ling's wife had been murdered, driving him on the first steps of madness.

:He was two years old when he came here. A sweet toddler,: Hon smiled. :But you see why we do not bring it up. Even if he suspects, it would hurt him to be other than what he is.:

Ed nodded, understanding. Who you were was not all made up by blood but…. Could he be only a relative? He looked more like Ling than anyone ought to. Still, it wasn't Ed's place to mess with things here. :Thank you,: he said before they parted. It gave him a lot to think about.

**September 15****th****, 1970**

Alphonse finished copying over the passage that Will had asked for and set down his pen so he could get the cramp out of his hand. Over the past couple of days, with Ethan and Ed's help as well, they had made amazing progress on, not just Will's research, but a variety of alchemical topics for which there were unexpected insights – or obscure comments – in these heretofore private and rarely studied texts.

"That's it!" Will's shout echoed off the stone walls.

"What's it?" Al leaned over eagerly.

"I get it!" Will's grin couldn't have been wider. "Look at this, Dad. This whole passage talks about the connection with the soul to the body, but it also says that you have to remember the body is a temporary vessel. The soul continues before and after it, and so even the right body is temporary, which is why the soul continues to exist outside of its container, even if the vessel destined for it 'by the gods' is the one it has been separated from."

Ed and Ethan joined them, crowding around the battered book.

Will continued. "According to the opinion of these alkahestrists here, the fittingness of the vessel to the soul, and the soul's desire to remain are both factors in how long it will last outside its chosen vessel before attempting to return to it."

Al nodded. It definitely explained why he had managed to stay in the armor so long, when returning to his own body would have likely meant his actual death. "It's a functional theory," he agreed. "But what does it say about the nature of the soul itself that makes this possible?"

"It seems that, from the Xingese perspective, spiritual energy and alchemical energy are related, or possibly part of the same thing," Will explained. "Because it's all part of the natural flow of the earth, the dragon's pulse. They're not _exactly_ the same though."

"So the soul is part of the whole all is one and one is all," Ed commented, his expression one of deep thought.

"Perhaps," Ethan suggested, "The soul is in the all as well as the one."

"Which means the soul is connected to all life, since it is life," Al thought he had it now. "So the soul can be affected by alchemy only because they both exist together, on the same plane, so to speak. It's a sameness even if the soul isn't traditional limited energy, since it doesn't come from the earth, or the gate."

"Exactly," Will's grin nearly split his face in two. Al hadn't seen him this excited more than a very few times. "You could think of it as a river of power that flows on the ground, like a pulse. By understanding the harmony of the pulse it's possible to ride that flow and transmute something in a distant location, which allows the effects of energy on something physical. Alchemy, and the soul, ride on that flow. Of course, that's oversimplifying things."

For an alchemist anyway. Alphonse suspected anyone who wasn't alchemically minded would find this abstract conversation a bit confusing, especially when trying to apply it back to something like ingredient based alchemy. "Right, though it's still really difficult to hold something spiritual to something physical, even with alchemical energy as the bonding agent between them."

"That ties back to the idea that the soul has to want to inhabit the vessel it's in," Will replied. "The soul is meant to be in its original vessel, so of course it wants to cling to that, just as the body clings to life. However, strongly wanting to inhabit even the wrong vessel, as you did Dad, will allow it to hold for longer than the attempted binding of an unwilling soul."

"So how does that explain the forced bonds we saw before?" Ed asked, though Al had the feeling Ed would answer his own question in a minute, he was thinking so hard. "Unless, it simply has to do with the fact that they didn't really want to die. So while they may not have wanted to be bonded in the armor, with their real bodies dead, they could cling to their armor ones for as long as possible, or be lost in the unknown they feared."

And he had. Al nodded. "It's really difficult to accept just letting go, especially if you're not ready."

"And with all that, it's still difficult to bond a soul to anything." Ed's mind seemed to have taken over the conversation, at least briefly. "It took my blood and my will, as well as Al's, to bond him in the first place. It takes a talented alchemist, and giving up a lot, to pull something like that off in the first place. The soul is the only non-tangible thing that can be affected by transmutation that we've really dealt with. After all, transmuting anything else is entirely in the realm of the physical and chemical. The trick is all in what ties it together….the alchemy."

The room went quiet a moment, though Al could almost hear everyone's heads buzzing as much as his was. Willingness, the soul's nature…. It was a lot to put together. "The tie is natural," Al finally spoke up after a moment. "Since the soul is naturally drawn to its own body, the soul is designed to bond, even if – as the alkahestrists in this book believe, it continues to exist before and after. So the soul is designed…well, for lack of a better word, to bond. The alchemist just gives it the ability to bond to something other than its own body."

"So maybe most soul transmutations have failed because the soul didn't want to bond with the object in question," Ed took up the thread again. "Or the alchemist didn't have the skills, or wasn't willing to give up enough. Really though, I bet most of it relies on the strength of the soul in question."

"So what about philosopher stones?" Will tossed the next question out there. "Those souls were forced out of their natural containers and their natural state, and they were held against their will. If they had been allowed to go naturally, they would have gone where-ever the rest do, right? But they couldn't leave."

"As you said, they were force-bound and trapped," Al pointed out. "Wouldn't it be possible to assume that with enough lives given, the alchemy would have been strong enough to make those bonds longer than most? They couldn't move a stone, and there were lots of souls trapped in each one. They didn't have to try and hold them together, or walk, or really do anything, and most of them were probably too afraid or insane to think about forcing free… if they could think they way I could." That was an important factor. Al had never lost his ability to think. Of course, his body had remained alive, and that might have been part of it. "They had no choice, and they might have been insane by then. They certainly sounded like it. Those stones were alchemical abominations. Once the souls were used up, they just stopped existing. But that's not how the relationship is supposed to work." Not based on everything they had just discussed in what was, so far, the most coherent theory Al had ever heard put together on the subject. Right or not, it was better than some of the early stuff Will had brought home.

"We'll have to think on that part a bit more, but I agree," Will nodded. "I think that has to do with the difference in the type of alchemy and the forced sacrifice involved in exchange. In that version, everyone suffers, and the souls are trapped together instead of being 'bound' to something."

Once again, the room fell temporarily silent as the four alchemists sifted through their thoughts. "It's really something," Ethan said after a few minutes, smiling. "To think of the nature of the Soul is the whole being that makes someone a person. Uncle Al was still himself, and still is, when he can 'split' his soul temporarily. The soul is the want, the desire (non-sexual anyway), the need… and where we seem to get our capacities for love, truth, honor… All the things that aren't determined by our physical state. But really, if it's not a limited physical energy, that explains why Uncle Al can spread his soul in the first place."

"Spread?" Ed asked.

"It makes more sense than split," Al realized. "My soul isn't diminished when I put some of myself into something else. I don't risk losing the rest of me. And it's never been limited by distance or time, other than the fact that I can only do it for as long as my soul is willing to be stretched that much." He looked back at his brother. "That's why I could go all the way to the other side of the gate in that suit of armor temporarily. It didn't matter how impossible the distance between them, or the amount of power… my soul was still there, and here. I could see Europe then, through those eyes, and you, even lying in Resembool."

"That makes sense," Ed agreed quietly. "It's incredible really. It's still only a theory, but for the first time, I think we actually have one."  
>Will was frantically scribbling down everything they had just put together. Al couldn't help chuckling at his son's fervor.<p>

"It's incredible all right," Will agreed. "I can't wait to get it all synthesized and compare it to all my notes from other countries. I'd have to say this trip is already a success!"

**September 16****th****, 1970**

The next day, there was a bit more stir over Mei's arrival at the temple than over the Elrics. Not that Ed felt slighted at all; Mei was far more important. While he wouldn't have called it a particularly warm welcome, there was no open hostility and every proper respect was offered to her.

Finally, when formal introductions and welcomes were finished, Ed found himself alone in the gardens with Mei, sipping tea even after Al and the boys had finished and gone back to researching. Mei had already finished her frazzled story of negotiating with the leaders of the Tsen.

"If only the Yao had a proper Clan head," Mei sighed, speaking in Amestrian, as they had for the past hour or so to keep the conversation private. "This would be so much easier, but while Ling lives, even in his condition, they will not choose from another family within the clan."

"What if he had an heir?" Ed couldn't help asking, almost bursting out with his news right off. It still bugged him, how much Shirong looked like Ling.

Mei shook her head. "He and his wife did have a son, but the boy vanished the same night as Lan Fan was found murdered. Since he's never turned up we've always thought he perished."

"What if he didn't?"

"That would be a fantasy come true," Mei chuckled. "But after all this time, don't you think the heir of the Yao family would have come forward to claim his birthright?"

Ed shrugged, trying to stay casual. "What if he didn't know?"

Mei paused, and gave him a calculating look. "Out with it, Edward. Do you know something?"

"I might." Quietly, Ed explained about his run in –and consequently keeping an eye on- Shirong. "Honestly, if even I can tell he looks just like Ling, I can't see how anyone could miss it, unless they had never been face to face with Ling Yao."

Mei stared at him as if she was half afraid he had lost his mind, and half hoping he was entirely correct. "So you think that this 'adopted orphan' is really a kidnapped son."

"It's possible," Ed replied. "They do have the same first name, and he's about the right age. You can see him for yourself if you don't believe me. He's usually sweeping around here this time of day actually." He looked around, turning his head to see if he could spot the quiet younger man.

"It's not a coincidence about the name?" Mei suggested regretfully.

"If Shirong was two at the time, like you say, and the monks confirm he was when he got here, he could say his own name," Ed pointed out. He had no doubts at all about what two year olds could and could not do!

"This is true." Mei stood gracefully. "I wish to see this man, without being seen if possible. Tell me, Edward, do you think, if it 'did' turn out to be him, that this Shirong would be interested in his ancestral right?"

"Being raised and loved by the Tsen?" Ed shrugged as he stood as well. "He is married, and his wife is pregnant. He's a very peaceful man, happy to live in a small village and sweep the stones of the temple. He doesn't strike me as politically ambitious."

"That would be a good thing, some might say," Mei pointed out.

"I don't think he'd like it," Ed replied, well aware they were still speaking speculatively. He led the way down one of the paths towards the other pond where he usually spotted Shirong. "He's happy here. Though if he were in charge, I can't see that he'd let the Yao continue poking at the Tsen, and the Tsen seem genuinely fond of Shirong, so they might believe what he says and have more faith in Yao."

"And all this hope riding on a wisp of possibility." Mei then grew quiet as they walked slowly under the trees.

There, Ed spotted him first and gestured. Quietly they stepped behind a screen of bamboo. Almost at once, Mei gasped softly and Ed knew he'd been right about the man's look. They watched for several minutes, until Shirong vanished around a corner.

"You were right," Mei said as they returned to their tea spot. Now she looked slightly stunned. "He really does look just like Ling. There's almost no mistaking it. I don't believe this is coincidence either. We should find out if the monks know more of his background than they let on."

"We should talk to Hon," Ed agreed. He had been sure the man had not told him everything, but when they had last talked, it hadn't seemed so critical.

Mei nodded. "If this man is really Shirong Yao, than we need to talk to him as well."

**September 17****th****, 1970**

It had taken some very stern staring and insistence on Mei's part before Hon would divulge everything he knew about Shirong. He repeated the story he had told Ed, but admitted that the coincidence seemed unlikely, even though he had himself never been told the boy's parentage beyond his being orphaned. The temple was not near the border and he had never been given reason to doubt.

Their suggestion disturbed him, but he admitted that it might be possible, especially with the word of the Imperial Mother behind the suggestion. Mei then had records checked and wired to the village – with typical Imperial efficiency – documenting Shirong Yao's birth date, parentage, and the date of his mother's death and the boy's disappearance. Where she dug up the photo Ed had no idea, but she presented a picture to Hon, and a couple of the other seniors of the temple, of Ling Yao. Even then everyone seemed to agree, there could be little coincidence.

Only then did Hon send for Shirong, who arrived looking curious until he saw the people sitting in the room. Then he looked surprised, then serious. :What do you want of me?: he asked politely, taking a kneeling position in the spot in the circle left open for him on the ground.

Between them, Mei and Hon told – and corroborated – the unlikely story of a missing Clan head's son. All evidence was presented, including new verification from the Tsen capital of the circumstances of Shirong's arrival in Tsen land; then they waited.

Shirong's expression went from disbelief, to anger, to something Ed couldn't quite place, though the man said nothing.

:You see why this is important.: Mei did not make it a question. He was clearly an intelligent man. :While Ling Yao lives, insane as he is and hospitalized, only his son is a legitimate heir and could replace him as the head of the Yao Clan without incident.:

:They would not accept someone raised by the Tsen,: said Shirong. :Or married to one. What about my wife? My child?:

:They would accept the son of Ling Yao,: Mei replied. :They need stability and a leader. Yao needs stable leadership. It would be an excellent opportunity to bring peace to that border. As for your wife; what need is there of an alliance marriage when you have already provided one with the wife of your own heart's choosing?:

Any way they wanted to spin it, it would sound good for both Yao and Tsen. That, Ed knew, was part of why this would work, though judging by Shirong's responses, being the head of a clan was not something he had ever really wanted.

:This is a lot to consider,: Shirong said finally. :I must discuss this with my wife, and I need to consider… many things.: He looked around the room, and there was no mistaking a hint of hurt in those eyes.

Of course, it was the Tsen who had killed his mother, not the Yao. Ed wondered how long that dislike of Yao had been based on an untruth. Most of his life certainly. He did not blame the man for needing time.

:Of course,: Mei agreed. :But please, let me know when you have made a decision. I will not demand that you do this; neither will my son, but please consider the good you could do for Yao, Tsen, and all of Xing.:

Shirong gave one nod, then stood and padded out.

:His life to now has been peace,: Hon said. :This has hurt him.:

Mei sighed. :I regret that Xing's need is so great. The possibility had to be explored.:

:And if he says no?: One of the other monks asked with a sharp expression.

:As I promised, no one will force him to take this path,: Mei sniffed. :An unwilling and unhappy leader is nearly as bad as none.:

That seemed to satisfy the men in the room who, Ed realized, still did not entirely trust the 'meddling' of another clan in their affairs. In this case, Xian in the affairs of both Yao and Tsen; though as Imperial Mother, Mei meddled for the Emperor more than her clan. A son that had also been put in a position partially out of political necessity and happenstance.

Ed doubted that these men realized that Mei fully understood what Shirong was being asked to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**September 19****th****, 1970**

"You just had to get involved in international politics again, didn't you Ed?" Alphonse asked as they knelt on the floor in the room where Ed, Mei, and the others had met with Shirong a couple of days before.

"Could you have really ignored this?" Ed asked with a look of annoyance.

"Well, maybe not," Al admitted. He was curious to see what this Shirong would have to say. It was such a surprise to find Ling Yao's son here. Al was just glad Ed was taking it well. The Xing War difficulties were something he had clearly long ago gotten past. Over thirty years, almost anything could be gotten over; and the scars fade to near invisibility. Or so Ed had said of his. Al hadn't really wanted to verify that for himself.

All four Elrics had been invited to sit in on this meeting. Shirong had sent word that he was ready to give them his decision. There was no sign one way or the other what that decision would be however.

Ethan sat calmly. Will looked curious. Only Ed seemed at all anxious, and Al knew it was only because his brother had brought this whole thing on by choosing to tell Mei about it.

Mei looked supremely calm, sitting in her less-fancy formal attire; a demonstration that she took his decision seriously, but not holding position over anyone's head.

Finally, Shirong and the last of the monks joined them. Behind Shirong stood a lovely, petite Xingese girl with a round face, soft eyes, and her dark hair was pulled up in back, though it framed her face in front. She was quiet, demure, and very much pregnant. Al was certain this was Shirong's wife.

Everyone sat, and for several seconds no one said a word. Finally, Shirong looked around the room, before focusing his eyes on Mei. :I have come to a decision,: he spoke formally. :The Tsen Clan has been my home for as long as I can remember. No matter the past, they raised me, and have loved me as a son, and I do not hate them for the death of my mother. Yet you tell me, and I must agree given the evidence, that my father and mother were of Yao, and that I am indeed the heir of the Yao Clan, though it has been hard to think past all I have been told of them my whole life. Given what they have been told of us, I believe that both sides may be in error.: He looked around the room again, eyes focusing one by one on each monk. :Yet it is not only for myself that I must make this decision carefully. It will affect two clans. Hua and I have discussed this long and hard, and together, we have come to only one conclusion."

His wife took his hand and gave it a small squeeze. Shirong smiled.

The monks looked slightly nervous.

Shirong's smile left his face. :I will go, and I will meet with the men who currently control the Yao. If they will have me, I will take my blood place. However,: he held up one finger. :This is conditional on one thing; that I go to the Imperial City and am allowed to see my father and speak with him. I am aware that Ling Yao is insane, and has been kept prisoner in a hospital for his own safety as much as any political reason. I will not demand his release, for I do not trust him more than anyone else. Yet I need to meet this man whom you all insist of which I am the visual duplicate.:

Al was impressed at how calmly Mei took the news, looking merely pleased instead of immensely relieved, though Al knew it was an outcome she had hoped desperately for after her recent negotiations with both sides.

:A condition willingly met,: Mei promised. :I hope that visit will bring good to both of you.:

:Thank you,: Shirong nodded respectfully. :I am no political expert. I will trust that you, the Imperial Mother of Xing, will keep to your word and work with both Tsen and Yao's best interests, as you have never before, so I have heard, been unfair in your dealings with any of the Clans.:

:I will see it done,: Mei nodded. :Negotiations with the Yao, and news of your existence along with the necessary evidence, will be sent to them at once, and the proper forms will go to the hospital in Imperial City at once, so that you may visit your father as soon as it pleases you.:

Shirong bowed again, then stood, helping his wife to his feet. :I will prepare,: he said simply before they both left.

Ed let out a breath, and Al realized only then that his brother had been holding it for a good part of the speech.

"Go like you hoped?" Al asked as the monks stood and began to speak amongst themselves and to Mei. Once Shirong was out the door, Mei's assistants rushed in, and planning began in earnest.

"Better, honestly," Ed admitted. "Let's get out of here. It looks like we won't be needed for a while."

"Mom is never going to believe this," Ethan chuckled as the Elrics left the building.

"And just why is that?" Ed looked at him.

"Because you got involved in politics and actually fixed something instead of causing an international incident."

**September 21****st****, 1970**

Presented with the evidence, and several long phone discussions between Mei and the Yao leaders –a temporary council of minor family members– and Shirong, the Yao agreed within just a couple of days that Shirong should return to Yao and take over his ancestral position. By the time the Elrics were ready to depart for the Imperial City, and beyond it towards home, Shirong and Hua were also ready for their trip to Imperial City to meet Ling, and then to the Yao's home city for what was promised to be the largest 'welcome home' party that end of Xing in the past three dynasties.

:Thank you for your hospitality,: Will said to Hon as he bowed respectfully. It was almost time to hike back down the mountain. At least, this time, there were carts waiting to take them the long distance back to the train station.

:Thank you all for taking proper care of my research materials,: Hon replied, bowing back as the other three Elrics joined in Will's gesture. :Though you've created quite a stir, I hope that your research will bring further health, happiness, and enlightenment.:

:I do hope it will do all three,: Will agreed. He finally had the answers to so many of his questions, and a working theory that explained what his father could do, and why, and what might be needed for someone else to manage that remarkable feat. Though, he suspected, only someone who had been the subject of a soul attachment might have the instinctive control over it his father had. It came so easily to Alphonse, and he was working with his own soul.

Will's research was by no means complete in that regard; those were other questions. The practical application of these ideas was far from final, but the theory had been the goal of his research for the past several years, and he couldn't wait to get home and show it to Ren and finish writing it all up!

**September 26****th****, 1970**

The hospital mental ward was certainly one of the nicer prisons in Xing, Shirong thought as he followed the doctor down one of the tiled, pale blue and white hallways. They were nice tile however, not cheap, and the paint job was well done. It almost looked like a hall in someone's home instead of a hospital despite the sterility. The occasional artwork broke up the monotony of windowed doors.

Hua walked beside him, and Mei Xian followed behind. It was interesting, Shirong thought, that she should be here, but he had not objected. She had arranged the visit, and she had admitted she wanted to know for herself how Ling reacted to the news that the son he had thought dead decades ago was alive, well, and returned to him. Would it make the situation better, worse, or have no effect?

Mei had admitted to him she hoped it would be for the better, and that was why he had not considered asking her not to come. She truly cared about the situation as more than just a political move.

:Here we are,: the doctor said finally, stopping outside the door at the end of the hall. :We gave him the end room to give him as much peace and privacy as can be allowed in a place like this. That, and his raving sometimes bothers his neighbors,: he admitted, with a slight grimace. :He is harmless, but he may say any number of things. Please do not expect him to remember you, or to be sensible, though he may be more lucid than on some days. He had a treatment done this morning by one of our best alkahestrists, and those tend to make him more aware.:

:Thank you, doctor.: Shirong moved forward, letting go of Hua's hand as he stepped to the door. He had already been briefed to leave the door a crack open. The doctor would be there to step in if necessary that way, and Mei and Hua would be able to hear without interrupting, and Hua could come in if the situation warranted.

The old man on the bed was not chained or bound in any physical way that Shirong could see. But then, it wasn't hard to understand why. Ling Yao was old, and clearly physically depleted as much as mentally. Ling lay on the bed, his eyes closed, breathing so slowly he almost looked dead. He was a far frailer man than the visionary who had gone for the Philosopher's Stone, attacking Amestris to do it in his grief of his lost wife.

_My mother,_ Shirong reminded himself. He had seen pictures of her now; LanFan, a beautiful woman, strong and courageous, a fighter.

Ling's eyes fluttered opened, and he looked at Shirong. :You're early.:

:You were expecting me?: Shirong asked, surprised.

:Hallucinations start at four, with the tea party.:

Shirong's heart sank. The man truly was insane, and all he could feel in his heart was pity. This was no monster to be hated. He was a broken old man who had lost his grip on reality when he lost what he loved most. Shirong imagined he would feel the same if something happened to Hua. Would he kill for her? Possibly… if he knew how to fight. :I'm really here,: he replied instead, keeping calm. :The doctor said I could meet you.:

A hint of sensibility –maybe?– came into Ling's eyes. :You're here to make me feel funny again?:

:No, I'm not an alkahestrist, or an alchemist, or a doctor,: Shirong admitted.

:Then what are you then?:

:Shirong Yao… your son.:

Ling let out a high-pitched scoffing laugh. :My son? Am I dead then? Only the dead can see the dead.:

:No, you're not dead.: He could not get frustrated. He could not lose control, however emotional he might be feeling. It was odd to know that this man had fathered him. He wanted to love his father, but his father was Ling Yao. It did not make for easy emotions. :And neither am I. When my mother –when LanFan– was killed, I was taken, and then found, and raised by kind monks in a temple.:

:You don't look like a monk.:

:I live in the village,: Shirong replied with a shrug. :I got married. I have a beautiful wife, and soon we will have a child, your grandchild. I am returning to Yao, Father. I will take my place and lead them for you, and take care of them.:

In that moment, Shirong would have sworn the man staring at him was completely sane. Ling sat up, weakly, slowly, and stared at him. :Are you really my son? Don't lie to me.:

:I am,: Shirong replied without hesitation. :Though I was not told until recently. If I had known, I would have returned to you much sooner, father.:

The floodgates released, and tears began to pour down the old man's face. He reached out with one arm. :Shiro… my Shiro…. Lan Fan, our boy lives!:

Only one thing seemed the proper response. Shirong stepped forward, and allowed this man to hug him. He was surprised by the strength in Ling's grip despite his frailty as he pulled Shirong to him.

Shirong managed to hug him back. ::It's all right now, father.:

The word released more tears, but they seemed to be cathartic. Tears perhaps half a lifetime not fully shed. Finally, the sobs lessened. :May I… come with you?: Ling asked at last. :I want to…go home.:

His throat constricted unexpectedly. :I will have to talk to the doctors,: he hedged. :They will have to say you are well enough, that you are trying to be well again., and will not make yourself worse.: Not that he expected they ever would.

Ling recovered from his sobs, and then – unsurprisingly – wished to meet Hua, to exclaim in delight over the coming baby, to promise it great gifts and honor from its 'esteemed' grandfather. Aside from some slightly odd gifts on the list, Shirong couldn't help but wonder why Ling Yao had been locked up for so long for medical reasons. While he knew the man was a political prisoner, and sentenced to life in jail, Shirong could not entirely decide the extent of the man's insanity.

By the time he finally left the room – when a nurse came to bring Ling his afternoon snack and pills, Shirong felt emotionally wrung out.

The doctor looked stunned.

:Is something wrong?" asked Shirong.

:I have not heard anything that sensible out of that man in over a decade,: the doctor admitted. :Longer really. Even with the treatments we have tried from time to time, when he was healthy enough, I thought him lost. If he is not, it would be the most unprecedented recovery of traumatically induced insanity on record.:

:So he's not normally like that?:

:Usually he's only half-responsive these days,: the doctor admitted. :On others, he raves like an addict on hallucinogenic drugs, which we do not give him of course.:

:I would not have suggested you would,: Shirong admitted wryly.

The doctor nodded. :In the many years I've worked here, he has tried to kill himself four times, attacked fifteen orderlies, three nurses, and two of the doctors. Never with a weapon, and always out of fear or dislike of a treatment. However, he has been long ruled a danger to himself and potentially others. Until lately; insensibility and old age and illness have rendered him little more than a vocal vegetable. Or so we thought. Today…. It's utterly unprecedented.:

That was the second time he'd used that word. Shirong looked to Mei for confirmation. The woman nodded, confirming she had seen this behavior for herself more than once.

:So might he improve?: Shirong asked, surprised by that assessment. :Or is this that rare sensibility that sometimes return near the time of death?:

:I think it as likely the latter as the former,: the doctor admitted, :But you have just given the man something he has needed for a long time; confirmation that he did not fail entirely as a guardian, a husband, and a father, by being unable to prevent the loss of you and of your mother. We will have to see if he improves. I may ask you to write or call him from time to time and we shall see if he continues to do so. It would be a marvel to restore a man's sanity after so long.:

:Given his sentence, and his record, would he ever be considered allowed to go free?: Shirong asked, his doubt evident.

:Fully free? Unlikely,: the doctor shook his head, even as Mei did.

:But it might be possible,: Mei interjected, :to transfer him to a hospital within Yao territory, or a small private house with servants, physicians, and proper guards, where he could live more comfortably if he can be declared non-dangerous.:

Lots of 'ifs' but it was a start. :I understand,: Shirong replied, hoping he did not sound too emotional. Hua's arm on his held on tight enough he knew she could feel his own distress. :Please, let me know what I can do. To restore his dignity, if not his mind, is something that ought to be done.:

**October 3****rd****, 1970**

It was good to be home on his own couch, in his own house in Resembool, drinking fresh brewed iced tea with Winry snuggled up beside him… even if she was shaking her head ruefully and looked mildly annoyed.

"I should have known you couldn't stay out of trouble," she sighed.

"I did!" Ed objected. Okay, mostly. "No one got hurt, and I helped solve a major political situation that's been going on for years. Mei and Mao were very grateful."

"And Shirong?"

Ed took a long slow sip of his tea. "He didn't say much to me," he admitted. "Though when we parted in Imperial City, he seemed to be at peace with the situation."

"I guess that's all he could hope for," Winry replied, resting her head against his shoulder. "I'm just glad it didn't turn out the other way. Finding out he was alive and that the Tsen had hidden that fact could have caused a Yao uprising instead."

"I had thought of that," Ed admitted. "Though meeting him, it made me wonder if Ling was ever like him; such a happy, reasonable, compassionate man. If he hadn't lost his wife in that stupid civil war…"

"If he hadn't, the whole world might have turned out a bit differently," Winry shrugged. "You know how what ifs are, Ed. You could run those scenarios in your head for a lifetime wondering."

Yet Ed wondered anyway. Thinking about other histories, other worlds, it was only natural to ask the what-ifs. If it hadn't happened, Ling probably would not have attacked Amestris. Ed and Havoc would not have been captured and tortured. Sara would not have gone to the battlefield at only thirteen, or likely ever met Franz. Ed wouldn't have started drinking to self-medicate (he liked to think. The Aerugo War might have done that to him anyway, he had to admit). But then, if Sara and Franz hadn't met, they wouldn't have gotten married, had Trisha and James. So many events affected everything else.

"You're right." He kissed Winry's cheek. "And I think my head's busy enough without all of that."

"That's for sure." Winry caught his face in one hand, holding it close to hers. "And I'm just glad it's still here, on your shoulders, where it belongs. And where I can do this." She kissed him back, the room warming with every passing moment. Or at least, Ed warming to the moment. He set down his tea and concentrated on Winry, suddenly glad Alphonse, Elicia, Ethan, and Will hadn't stayed longer.

**October 6****th****, 1970**

"There's my girl!" Ethan laughed as he caught Lily up in his arms and swung her around above his head. His daughter squealed and laughed until he set her down again.

"My turn!" Eamon grabbed Ethan's arms and Ethan repeated the exercise. It really was one now that the twins were nearly five.

"Did you miss me?" Ethan smiled as he set the boy down next to his sister, and his legs were tackled in a hug.

"Of course, daddy," Lily giggled. "And you missed school! We have school! And it's fun. And I have friends, and Betty from the playground is in our class and…."

"And Daddy will have plenty of time to hear all about it when we get home.," Lia's lovely face was smiling as she slipped between the twins and wrapped her arms around him.

Ethan's arms closed on his beautiful wife, and he breathed in the scent of her. He had missed her…. Even more than he realized, despite thinking of her regularly. She felt so warm, and alive, and sweet… and pregnant. He stepped back, grinning as he glanced down and back up. He kissed her passionately.

"Miss me?" Lia asked when their lips parted.

"Of course." Ethan looked into her eyes. "Every minute."

"Or at least every night?" She asked him knowingly. "Don't tell me you didn't have a good time with your nose stuck in alchemical research."

"Well, there was that too," Ethan admitted. The trip had been refreshing, reenergizing, and a break from routine that had been very much needed. It did just what he wanted…and made him eager to get back to his daily life. "Why don't we go home, and I'll tell you all about it?"

It was a very conversational evening. First, Ethan listened to Eamon and Lily babble all through dinner about how much they were enjoying pre-school and their friends. Then they showed him the pile of artwork they had saved ever since he left to proudly display for his praise. After dinner, when he had done the dishes and helped with baths and the kids were in bed, Ethan eagerly retreated with Lia to the bedroom, where she listened as he indulged in telling her all about the trip, and the research he had accomplished even though he knew she didn't follow all of it. For that, he loved her even more.

"But what about you?" he asked when he was finished, sprawled out next to her on their bed. "How are your classes going this year? Have you been up to anything interesting?" His arm went lightly around her waist. "I can't believe you look pregnant already. It took longer with the twins, didn't it?"

Lia chuckled, and shrugged. "It's like Ren said. After the first time the body just goes 'ah we're pregnant again' and everything loosens up."

"But it's just one."

"Yes. At least the hormones haven't been as bad."

Ethan smiled. "That's good right? You're less nauseous."

"Good for keeping food down, bad because I can eat more without it coming back up." Lia snickered.

"Well you look fabulous," Ethan replied, completely honest. He propped himself up enough that he could look into her eyes. "More than fabulous." He kissed her again, as he had at every free moment all evening.

Lia returned the kiss, smiling. "Such flattery. I knew I missed you for a reason."

"That the only reason?" Ethan asked.

"Of course not."

It was good to be home.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>: 8/22/2011 Fin! At least on this current Xingese adventure. More story coming! I have lots of notes, now I just need to find more time to keep the buffer up. This month has been kind of crazy (my house is trying to fall apart I think. We have to replace floors in two rooms and the Air Condtioner has had three parts replaced and still continues to have problems). So I have been a wee bit distracted. Fortunately, my buffer of existing chapters still extends into October. So there will be no lack of story!


End file.
